Polishing rocks can significantly improve the aesthetics of the rock. Rock tumblers polish the surface of rocks having irregular shapes. When rocks are cut to reveal a flat face, the flat face of the rock is best polished using a flat polishing surface.
One system for polishing the flat face of a rock employs a rotating disc on which the polishing surface is formed. A rock to be polished is placed on the rotating disc with its flat face down and supported such that the polishing surface moves relative to the rock. The polishing process takes a significant amount of time, and a problem arises when, over time, the movement of the polishing surface relative to the rock becomes too regular. In particular, regular linear or arcuate movement of the polishing surface relative to the flat face can wear visible grooves or patterns into the flat face. Such grooves are unsightly and can ruin the appearance of the flat face.
The need thus exists for improved rock polishing systems and methods that inhibit the formation of unsightly grooves or patterns in rocks.